


高兰现代sm2

by orphan_account



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, BDSM, Dirty Talk, Enemas, M/M, Orgasm Control, Sex Toys, Wooden Horse - Freeform, 高兰, 高文x兰斯洛特
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28240257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 社畜兰斯洛特被高文美色所迷，误入sm风俗店的故事之二
Relationships: Gawain | Saber/Lancelot of the Lake | Saber
Kudos: 4





	高兰现代sm2

3、

兰斯洛特睡了个好觉。

他不想承认，但事实如此：每次在高文手里发泄出来之后，他总能沉沉地睡八个小时以上。他从未享受过这样欢畅的性爱了——相比起之前……

兰斯洛特和玛修的母亲有过一段极短暂的婚姻。他像所有循规蹈矩的好孩子，读书、考试、上好大学，投简历，找到一份不错的工作，经过朋友介绍认识一位与他各方面相称的女孩，约过几次会，觉得差不多了见父母，举行订婚典礼、结婚典礼，公式化的亲吻、爱抚、性交。

玛修出生之后，兰斯洛特失去了所有兴致。他还是好父亲、好丈夫，每日按时回家，给妻子和女儿带当季甜品，偶尔打些游戏，在睡前给母女俩亲吻，周末时全家人一起出去游玩，野餐或游乐园。偶尔他和妻子也做爱，只是公事公办，亲吻是愿意的，但肌肤相触就不够了。

在玛修五岁的时候，妻子跪坐在他面前，向他递出了离婚协议。

她是这样说的：“兰斯洛特，我倒是相信你不是同性恋，与我的婚姻绝不是因为要生下女儿，传宗接代。我也愿意相信你对我是有爱的，但是你没有激情。”彼时兰斯洛特正在读今日的报纸，见她这么说了，抬起头，平静地问：“你是真的这么想的吗？”

妻子点点头，他放下报纸，轻声说：“这样吗，好，我同意了。”

他们甚至是带着玛修去离婚的，女孩牵着父母的手，尚不能明白爸爸妈妈今后要分开路走，只歪着头问：“我们去哪里呀？”兰斯洛特蹲下，摸玛修的头：“爸爸和妈妈从此以后要分开了。不过，妈妈仍然爱玛修，她会来和你一起玩的。”

玛修问：“爸爸不爱妈妈了吗？”兰斯洛特顿了顿，听见妻子的声音。她蹲下来，摸了摸玛修的头。

“不是的，妈妈只是发现爸爸和妈妈之间并不是那种爱。”她说。

再次醒来时，兰斯洛特睁开眼，看见高文坐在他面前，一见他醒了，就凑过来，摸兰斯洛特的头发：“醒了吗，兰斯洛特先生？”他递过来一瓶牛奶和一个三明治：“昨晚原本想问问你要不要回家，但是给你清洗完就睡着了。”

兰斯洛特接过牛奶和三明治，他终于注意到自己饿得发慌，剥开包装，几乎是狼吞虎咽地把它们都吞到腹中。吃下去后头晕目眩感总算消失，他垂下视线，不由自主地说出自己没能想到的话。

“如果可以的话……请把每个周五的夜晚都留给我。”他控制不住自己，语气平淡地说，耳根却红透，甚至不敢抬眼看高文的眼睛，“需要多少钱，我先付给你吧……”

他话音未落，高文就按住了他的手。“非常愿意，”高文微笑着说，“我决定免费，兰斯洛特先生以后可以直接到我的公寓来。因为我对兰斯洛特先生很感兴趣——算了，换句话说。”

他弯下腰，对上兰斯洛特错愕的眼睛，轻轻问：“兰斯洛特先生愿意成为只属于我的狗吗？”

兰斯洛特第一次来高文的公寓，他依照高文所说的那样，穿了方便运动、舒适的棉质衣裤，抬手敲了敲门。高文随后为他开了门，一来就给了兰斯洛特一个大大的拥抱：“下午好，兰斯洛特先生！”

他引他进门，交给兰斯洛特一本册子。“这算是正确确定我们关系的协议……请翻看一下，好定下我们之间的界限吧。”兰斯洛特翻看它，意识到这里面详尽地列出了每一条高文可以使用在他身体上的施虐手段——如果不接受的话，他要把它从这些条款里划去。兰斯洛特握着笔，一页一页翻看、勾画，最后，他将那一本册子交还给高文，严肃地道：“从此以后，周五的夜晚，我只属于您了。”

高文接过册子，每一页仔细看过，然后他合上它，朝兰斯洛特露出一个温和的微笑。“那么先去洗澡吧，兰斯洛特先生？”

洗完澡，兰斯洛特仍然穿着自己那身衣服。他刚走出浴室，就看见高文坐在客厅的沙发上，已经换上了马甲和手套，桌面上横陈出一系列用具，原本是桌子的地方变成了一个巨大的、横倒的三角形，天花板上也被安装了吊环。他觉得喉咙发干，不由自主地吞了吞口水，就听见高文道：“跪下，爬过来，在我没有开口之前，不允许站起身。你只是一条狗而已。”

兰斯洛特听话地跪下，膝行到高文身边，用自己的脸颊去蹭青年的手指。高文的手顺着他跪下时而弓起的背脊缓缓滑动，撩开他宽松的上衣，在光裸的后背处按了按。“把衣服脱了。”高文说。

他依言照办，客厅里开了温度适中的暖气，还铺了柔软的毛绒地毯，即使全裸趴在地上也不觉得冷。高文用皮革的束带把他束缚起来——手臂、小腿、胸口上横过一条带子，凸出他的乳头。下身同样被如此对待，在高文戴着手套的手指轻轻滑过他大腿内侧时，兰斯洛特有些绝望地意识到：他硬了。

高文也注意到兰斯洛特的变化，于是收回手，道：“翻过身。”

兰斯洛特翻过身，他勃起的阴茎在腿间便显得格外显眼。羞耻感让男人抿住嘴唇，将视线移开，同时试图并起双腿，好躲过高文检查一般的观看。高文蹲下去，用手掰开男人尝试并拢的双腿，托起他的阴茎，指腹在铃口处狠狠一擦。

兰斯洛特喘息一声，硬得更厉害了。他克制住自己想在高文手掌心蹭来蹭去的冲动，僵硬地待在原地。高文漫不经心地打量他——这个眼神让他更硬了——，然后没什么起伏地说：“我们来做个约定吧。”

一个透明材质的飞机杯被拿过来，精准地套在兰斯洛特的阴茎上。在挤进飞机杯柔软的内里时，兰斯洛特忍不住因快感叹息一声，被高文扫了一眼，随之又紧紧地闭住了嘴。高文便挤压那个飞机杯，边漫不经心地说：“如果半个小时后，你没有射出来，我就放过你，让你射个痛快，否则的话，你就要戴着锁精环骑上那个。”他指了指身后的那个三角木马，露出残忍的微笑：“不过也不能拒绝就是了，你只能听我的。”

兰斯洛特盯着高文——他的主人，意识到高文说的一切都是他已经下好的决定，再也无法被更改了，于是垂下视线，道：“好。”

高文拿来一支粉色的按摩棒。他倒是对兰斯洛特足够上心，没有直接捅进他身体里（也可能是痛楚会让身体拒绝快感），而是在将手套上涂抹了润滑油后，用手指仔仔细细地开拓兰斯洛特紧缩的肠壁。兰斯洛特的身体接纳得很快，他才摸了一会儿，男人的肠道就松软了，自动地分泌出润滑的肠液来。高文在兰斯洛特敏感的腺体处狠狠摸了摸才退出来。男人的脸被憋得通红，大概正在忍耐着快感。他挑挑眉，拍了拍兰斯洛特的腰窝——高文知道兰斯洛特的腰侧最为敏感，而男人果然因为他的这个动作挺直了腰——说：“放松。”

兰斯洛特放松了身体，那一根按摩棒很快就被推了进去，被吃到末尾。身体被撑开的感觉让兰斯洛特不适地扭了扭腰，轻声道：“高文先生……”高文挑眉：“你叫我什么？”男人才慌乱地更改了称呼：“主人。”

高文没有生气：“看在初次犯错的情况下，就不惩罚你了。”他让兰斯洛特夹着按摩棒站起来，坐到他早准备好的开脚躺椅上。兰斯洛特出的水已经够多，滑腻得他差点夹不住这根按摩棒，勉勉强强地站起来，挪到了椅子上，乖巧地把双腿放在扶手上，等高文的下一步指令——在俱乐部里，高文还需要用皮带束缚着他，防止他过度反抗，但现在已经不用了。

高文站起身，审视着现在的兰斯洛特：他看上去格外乖巧，淡紫色的稀疏耻毛中，立起来的尺寸可观的阴茎被包裹在透明的飞机杯里，而粉红的肉穴则吞进去一支大尺寸的按摩棒。高文屈起手指，敲了敲兰斯洛特前端的那个飞机杯，说：“这个尺寸很惊人呢，可惜不能拿来操人，只能被干到一边流水一边高潮，对不对？”

兰斯洛特羞红了脸，但高文又问：“对不对？”他只好艰难地开口，用嘶哑的嗓音回答：“是的……我只能被干到射精。”

高文像是终于满意一般，拿出了按摩棒的开关，把它推开了。按摩棒接收到指令，开始在兰斯洛特的体内来回旋转摩擦，它做得仿真，跟真人的阴茎无几，被它来回抽送时，兰斯洛特当真有被男人操的感觉。他稍稍一动，按摩棒的顶端就撞上了他肠道里并不深的前列腺，剧烈的快感让兰斯洛特没有收住自己的呻吟，向后高高仰头，呻吟了一声。

高文发现了兰斯洛特的变化，他站到兰斯洛特的双腿之间，手指在粉红的穴口旁按了按。“很爽是不是？”他问，“被操得像女人一样的在流水哦。”那手指挤在穴口边缘，像是随时要进去一般揉了揉，又在兰斯洛特惊恐的眼神中移上去，点了点兰斯洛特的小腹。接着，高文站起来，拍拍兰斯洛特的脸，道：“忍住。”

他用右手按住飞机杯的顶端，轻轻往下按了按，滑腻硅胶便向下旋转，吞吐着兰斯洛特的性器。兰斯洛特已经很少享受过来自性器直接的抚慰了——他不怎么自慰，晨勃多数以冷水冲澡处理了，最近几次发泄都是以后面的高潮达到的。因此，这样的快感反而算得上陌生了。他惊恐地睁大双眼，道：“高文先生……不，主人……”

高文不耐烦地用手指插进了他的口腔。这根手指分开他的嘴唇，探进去，在口腔里刮来刮去，抚摸口腔内壁，捏了捏他的舌尖，跟把玩似的反复揉捏，来来回回地翻搅揉弄，直到兰斯洛特再也受不了地呜咽出声，唾液顺着他的手指淌下来才抽回手，带着兰斯洛特的口水向下涂，捏住了男人被皮革束缚而突出的乳头。

高文稍微玩弄一下，兰斯洛特的乳头就变得肿起了。他用修剪整齐的甲缘对着那一处又掐又拧，指甲陷入乳孔，再反复揉弄几下，用又痛又爽的快感鞭挞兰斯洛特。同时，握着飞机杯的右手也不肯放过兰斯洛特，而是反复地按压、揉捏，让兰斯洛特在飞机杯内里复杂的纹路上反复摩擦。不过一会儿，兰斯洛特就后仰起头，小腹绷紧，像是要达到高潮。

只是高文没想到的是，兰斯洛特竟然忍住了这次射精。他生生忍下了射精的欲望，为此在椅子上扭来扭去，穴口里分泌出更多滑腻的肠液。青年低头看着男人，不自觉地笑出声来：“还真是可爱啊，兰斯洛特先生，”他说，“那么我们就试试吧。”

高文按下了按摩棒的开关，把它抽插的速度加快了。兰斯洛特显然被逼到了高潮的边缘，几次扭着腰想要射精，但大概是实在畏惧着骑上木马的惩罚，竟然到最后都没有射出来。高文盯着他失神的紫色眼睛，轻轻笑出来。“真可爱啊。”

他也不再用温柔的动作对待兰斯洛特了——一侧的乳头已经被高文掐肿了，另外一边没有经过抚慰，也挺立得厉害，于是换成了另一边，用同样的动作拧捏揉掐。兰斯洛特爽得连呻吟也发不出来了，只知道从喉咙里泄出些气声。

飞机杯也被摘掉了，高文直接用手圈住兰斯洛特的阴茎，上上下下来回温柔捋弄，不时玩弄着龟头下方的敏感神经，又包裹得很紧，死死地箍着根部，让它享受到最大的快感。兰斯洛特高高地仰过头去，脸变得潮红，却仍旧兀自忍耐着高潮。

“很舒服吗，兰斯洛特先生？”高文问，又往手里涂了些啫喱状的润滑剂，又包裹着它们涂到兰斯洛特的阴茎上。“这样的话……”他突然按下开关，那根按摩棒便以不时变幻的速度和角度开始旋转抽插，每一处敏感软肉都被彻底照顾到。兰斯洛特睁大眼睛，看着高文轻轻凑过来，去咬他的耳朵。

“真可爱啊。”是青年温柔到极致的气音。

兰斯洛特抽动两下，还是达到了高潮。大股大股的白浊精液从铃口里涌出来，打湿了高文的手套。高文仍用无比准确的速度和频率撸弄着他的阴茎，直到它吐完最后一点精液，成为一块软肉。他抬起手，把沾满精液的手指塞进兰斯洛特的口腔，冷漠道：“舔。”

因猛烈高潮失去意识的男人无意识地用舌头包裹他的手指，将自己泄出来的东西吃了个干净。他躺在椅子上，双眼放空了一会儿，才扭过头去。高文在他面前摘下手套，道：“很可惜，兰斯洛特先生，您还是没有忍住啊。”

他在箱子里翻找了一会儿，换上一双黑色的皮革手套，同时又拿出了一个阴茎环。兰斯洛特的阴茎还软垂着，处于不应期，高文却伸手握住它，几乎是强迫似的逼着它硬起来，抵达半勃状态。然后他解开阴茎环的皮套扣，把它装了进去。兰斯洛特盯着他的动作，轻声问：“主人……”

高文说到做到，拍了拍兰斯洛特的脸，让他站起来。兰斯洛特温顺地起立了，又听见他说：“把手举起来。”在兰斯洛特抬起来的手臂上，高文捆上了麻绳，这次的麻绳大概并不单单用于束缚——它的后端带着一个小钩子。

高文拖拽着兰斯洛特来到了三角木马旁，他让兰斯洛特跪下，高举双手，然后把麻绳的顶端挂在了吊环上，收拢了绳子的长度。随着绳子长度的缩减，兰斯洛特被迫一点一点站起来，高文又说：“骑上去。”

兰斯洛特盯着三角木马的边缘，轻声说：“不，主人，会很疼……”他的后穴里还插着那个按摩棒，没在旋转了，因此得他自己用力夹紧：不知道如果掉下来，高文又会带给他什么处罚。

高文厉声说：“骑上去，还是你想要更多惩罚？”

兰斯洛特望他一眼，最后还是骑了上去。

高文调整了一会长度，兰斯洛特的姿势就变成了这样：他被迫半骑在三角木马上，身体一半的重量在吊环上，一般则倚在三角木马上，阴茎和睾丸被木马的边缘挤压着，带来疼痛和快感混合的感受。

“……主人，我骑好了……”他颤抖着说。

高文扫了他一眼，平淡地说：“好。”他下达命令：“用力磨自己，直到磨出水为止，还要回答我的每一句话。如果晚了或者拒绝回答——我想你应该很清楚后果。”

兰斯洛特说：“是。”

好在高文没有心狠成那样，他按下了按摩棒的开关。那根又粗又长的假阳具便肆无忌惮地在兰斯洛特的后穴里进出，每一下都撞在兰斯洛特敏感的腺体上，挤压出更多肠液，顺着兰斯洛特的大腿滑下来，显得他大腿内侧都亮晶晶的。

兰斯洛特随着按摩棒操弄的速度来回挺腰，让自己的阴茎和睾丸在木质的边缘上来回摩擦，他很快就硬了，但迫于阴茎环，却只能达到要全部勃起之前的状态。这种无法得到解脱的感觉让他更加难受了，夹着腿，越发用力得去顶那一点既给他带来疼痛又给他带来慰藉的部分。

“兰斯洛特，回答我，”高文说，“你这是痛还是爽？”他找到了一根羊皮皮鞭，握在手里。

“……回答、回答主人，疼，但是也爽……”兰斯洛特颤栗着回答，紧接着，高文就朝他后背挥了一鞭。火辣辣的疼痛促使他向前顶了顶，睾丸更用力地与木马的边缘摩擦了一下，痛楚感在消失后，快感顺势就顺势涌了上来，兰斯洛特扭着腰，再向前挺弄了一下。

“正常人是不会因为这个而勃起的。”高文说，他绕到兰斯洛特面前，不知道按了哪个地方，阴茎环松开了桎梏，兰斯洛特全然挺立起来的阴茎便展现在他面前。他握着兰斯洛特的性器捋了捋，轻声说：“你就是个天生下贱的母狗。”

被高文用这样的话羞辱，兰斯洛特反而觉得更加兴奋了。那根按摩棒在他后穴里来回旋转、操弄，每一下都搞得他足够爽快，他几乎要抛弃到自己的大脑，低声回应：“对，我就是母狗……是主人的母狗。”

高文满意地眨眨眼，用鞭子敲了敲兰斯洛特的后背。“既然如此，”他说，“磨到射出来给我看，小母狗。”

兰斯洛特仿佛被高文蛊惑一般向前挺腰，让自己肿胀的阴茎反复与木马的前端摩擦。前端流出来的腺液很快打湿了这具木马，高文笑着说：“母狗的水都已经要把木马打湿了，对不对？”兰斯洛特的脸又红又涨，却无法反驳，只能呜咽着嗯嗯几声，一边又拼命挺着腰，想让自己快点高潮，免得再受折磨。

但是无论如何，他都达到不了高潮。就像在边缘徘徊，却始终无法彻底进入深渊一般。又磨了十几下，他终于软下腰，丧失了力气一般，呜咽着说：“不行了……求求你帮帮我，主人……”

高文走到他面前，拍了拍他的脸：“帮你什么？说出来，我才会帮你。”

兰斯洛特盯着他，但青年的表情如此冷淡，让他意识到的确如此。“……求求您，让我高潮……”他低声说。

“好啊。”高文愉快地说，伸出手，轻轻握住了兰斯洛特的阴茎。

高潮的快感顷刻袭击了兰斯洛特，他高高向后仰头，吐出舌尖，阴茎在高文的手里战栗着，一股一股地吐出精液。

4、

他们的关系持续了一些时间，先是从单纯的性虐开始，兰斯洛特好好享受了一段时间高文带给他的快感——他头一次意识到，自己并不是不能勃起，只是得通过其他方法。高文提出一些要求，例如……

“如果可以的话，我希望兰斯洛特先生能够配合我，完成一次排泄控制的训练。”高文笑眯眯地说。他这句话来得突兀，兰斯洛特向嘴里送意面时听到，难免愣了一愣。

在调教的时间以外，他们已经发展出很好的关系。在调教时间外的高文性格温和开朗、堪称好朋友典范，而兰斯洛特则更温和严肃，是很好的倾听者。兰斯洛特曾无数次想过——如果他们的相遇并不是在红灯区，也许二人能够成为非常好的朋友。

当然，现在也是朋友，这话不假。

听到排泄控制这一句话时，兰斯洛特稍微愣了愣。“那你说的是……”他迟疑开口，高文则给予爽快的回答：“排泄控制。”金发青年大概怕他无法理解，又耐心地解释了一遍。“在调教中，您必须依靠我的指令排泄，这是很好的一种解压方式。”说来也怪，每周与高文在他的公寓中待过一晚上后，兰斯洛特便会拥有整个星期里最温和美妙的睡眠。高文的每项建议都提出得十分恰当，仿佛正是为了顺应兰斯洛特的需求而提出的。因此，兰斯洛特从未对高文的建议提出过异议——而高文似乎也明白他的底线，从来没有做出让他羞耻地喊出安全词的行为。

“如果是您提出的建议的话，那么我接受。”兰斯洛特说。他吃好了，唤服务员来买单——今天是周三，他还有两天的繁忙工作，而高文今夜也同样有约。“对于排泄控制，我也不算熟悉，所以正好有两天供我去查阅资料。这样的话，我也要向您下达一些指示。”高文轻轻开口，旁边有服务员过来，为他们结账，他安静地听着，不时对对面露出甜美笑意。“好喔，就这样，谢谢您，小姐。”他说，还露出温和笑脸，活像是大学校园里走出的大男孩。等到女服务员结过账走开，他又转过头来，望向兰斯洛特。

“我希望您在这两天里尽量吃些清淡的食物，如果有可能，以蔬菜、水果和流质为最佳。也许这会让您感到不适，但我想要给您最佳的体验。”高文严肃地说，像是医生在向病人下医嘱，“还有，每天晚上您需要自慰一次，但是不允许达到高潮。”

兰斯洛特挑挑眉，问：“用前面还是……”

高文眨了眨眼，道：“这个，倒无所谓了。哪怕是您夹着枕头来回磨蹭也可以，不过……不许射出来喔。”

他这句话说得就像是平时朋友见面问询天气，兰斯洛特盯着他，感觉自己耳根发烫。然后说：“好。”

这两天内，兰斯洛特遵守了高文的要求：进食清淡，多以流质为主，有时候清淡到同事过来打量他便当，惊异地发问：“兰斯洛特，你要皈依什么宗教吗？”他借口自己最近感冒，胃口不太好，搪塞过去，心里暗骂高文的异想天开，却无法不承认自己也对此抱有极端幻想，甚至在晚上自慰时也想着高文说出这句指令时的表情，撸动自己、用手指操后穴，到高潮边缘时便停下来，去冲冷水澡。

他越发越期待周五的到来。

好不容易挨到周五，下午时兰斯洛特几乎已经无心于手头的工作。同事似乎发现了他的异样，走过来，拍拍他的后背：“怎么了，要去约会？”换来这紫发男人的尴尬微笑：“大概算吧。”……大概算吧，兰斯洛特轻声说。

敲开高文的门时，高文已做好了全部准备。他穿着白衬衫、马甲，还戴着黑色皮革手套。“您已经来了？”他微微笑起来，道，“先去洗个澡吧。”兰斯洛特嗯一声，正准备向浴室走去，忽然听见高文的声音：“先把衣服脱了。”

他的语气已经完全冷了下来，已经进入了调教师的角色。兰斯洛特愣了愣——在过去，他们的调教是在兰斯洛特洗完澡之后出现的。但只是在稍微的迟疑后，兰斯洛特就做出了反应。他在高文面前站好，从自己的外套开始，一粒一粒解开扣子、脱下衬衫和长裤，到最后连内衣也不剩，赤裸着站在高文面前。兰斯洛特身材高挑健美，小腹肌肉若隐若现，性器安静地伏在耻毛中，已经因高文的审视而兴奋起来，微微挺立。

他进了浴室，按照以往的程序那样清洗自己。只是洗到一半，浴室门忽然开启了。高文头一次在兰斯洛特安静洗澡时打断他。青年握着一根软管，还有一系列兰斯洛特并不清楚是什么的道具，冷静地站在门口，道“把水关了，坐到凳子上。”

浴室里还很湿，但高文就直接地穿着整齐地踏入浴室，与赤裸的兰斯洛特形成鲜明的相反对比。羞耻在兰斯洛特心头划过一瞬，但随之又消失了，他低下头，轻轻说：“是，主人。”随之，他用浴巾将自己擦干，坐在高文指定的一把凳子上，稍稍仰起头，看着高文。

高文道：“把腿分开。”兰斯洛特随之就分开双腿，露出腿间微勃的性器。高文接下来的动作有些出乎他的意料——青年坐到他的面前，从一旁的道具包里取出了泡沫和剃刀。泡沫是最简单的清洁泡沫，他熟练地用水打湿它、又揉搓出泡泡，涂上了兰斯洛特的胯间。高文戴着手套，与冰凉皮革接触的一瞬间，兰斯洛特意识到自己完全勃起了。他为此羞耻地耳朵发红，而高文则像是很满意这样的结果，对他道：“腿再张开一些。”

迫于主人的命令，兰斯洛特不得不这样照办了。他分开双腿，又被高文用手掌压到最开。青年凑到他的腿间，距离极近——几乎到了兰斯洛特能感觉到青年温热的呼吸已经喷到了自己细嫩的腿间肌肤处。他有些颤抖，问：“主人……”

高文冷淡地说：“闭嘴。”

他开始为兰斯洛特剃毛。原本就不算浓密的耻毛在剃刀的作用下一点一点掉落下来，高文用几乎温柔的手法对待着兰斯洛特的私处，不假片刻，便将它周围的毛发全部剃干净，又用热水冲洗去泡沫——兰斯洛特的阴茎旁侧顿时变得干净无比，光滑得宛如刚出生的婴儿。高文满意地看了看，又捧起那一根阴茎——兰斯洛特因为刚才的剃毛，已经完全硬了——在渗水的顶端上亲了一口，又说：“多干净啊。”

他随后站起来，走出了浴室外。没有得到可以走出浴室的指令，兰斯洛特不敢乱动。他甚至不敢变换一个姿势，只能呆呆地坐在椅子上，岔开双腿。直到高文拿着一个水壶——还有一个水杯进来了。兰斯洛特眨了眨眼，问道：“这是什么，主人？”

高文说：“喝。”他不断地倒水，递给兰斯洛特，也不做多余的解释。兰斯洛特不敢有多余的话，忙不迭地开始喝水，有几口喝得太急，甚至让水溢过了唇角。高文看他将整整一个水壶的水都喝下，才又收走水杯和水壶，冷淡地命令道：“转过去，手搭在浴缸边缘，趴好。”

兰斯洛特照办，他双手搭在浴缸边缘，臀部高高翘起，露出刚才被剃干净毛发的、光滑的会阴和阴茎。高文抚摸了它们一会儿，引起主人颤栗后便收回手，淡淡道：“如果有尿意了，就告诉我。”

过了大概半小时，他听见兰斯洛特说：“……主人，我有尿意了。”

刚才喝下的那么多水此刻起了作用，兰斯洛特感觉自己小腹酸胀，似乎随时都要有什么液体冲出来一般。他的阴茎还硬着，尿意和欲望交织着，折磨自己的神经。但是他猜想自己要是随便地尿出来，大概会得到更猛烈的惩罚——因此他忍耐着，将呻吟吞进喉腔。

他看不见自己身后的场景，只听见高文冷淡的、带着微笑的声音：“好，乖孩子。”在前些日子的调教里，兰斯洛特的后穴被高文把玩得格外敏感，也不再像最开始那样需要许久的按摩才可放松了。高文没有再做之前的按摩，只是简单地用拇指抵在他穴口处一转，他的身体就打开了，足够再探进去一根手指。

只是这次进来的不是手指，而是类似于橡胶软管的、冰凉的东西。兰斯洛特情不自禁地抖起来，被高文低声呵斥：“你在干什么？”他像害怕被主人训斥的小狗一般，低声地回应了：“我在发抖。”

高文命令：“不许抖。”紧接着，那根管子进得更深了，深深地插入他的身体里。已经习惯于被插入并获得快感的身体很快就违背兰斯洛特的意志，开始兴奋起来。兰斯洛特扭着腰，快感的迷醉让他双眼迷离，微微吐出舌头，他猜这大概是新兴的玩具。

——但是随即他的猜想就被打破了。有什么微凉的液体正不断地通过那根管子输入他的肠道、涨大他的身体。兰斯洛特有些慌张，他用手按紧浴缸的边缘，低声发问：“那是什么？”高文挑起一侧眉头，道：“你说什么？”

兰斯洛特想起来他们之间的约定，忙低声开口。“那是什么，主人？”他像是害怕被惩罚一般，重新说了一遍，“我不知道，我很害怕，主人。”

“甘油和水的混合物，小母狗。”高文说，一边将那液体源源不断地送进兰斯洛特的身体里，一边好心地解释，“我在为你灌肠。你想变成排泄时也会有高潮的淫贱样子吗？我知道你想的。”

那些液体不断地涌进兰斯洛特的身体，将他的小腹涨得滚圆，直到兰斯洛特被撑出一个类似十月怀胎的孕肚，高文总算停止了输送的动作。他拔出管子，听到啵的一声，又向兰斯洛特红肿的穴口里填入一枚肛塞。因为刚才已经将毛发剃干净了，此刻他能够看见兰斯洛特阴茎的变化——它从最开始的勃起，到现在已经开始向下渗水了，微微发着抖，随着兰斯洛特颤抖的幅度抖动。

兰斯洛特则几乎要崩溃了。方才的尿意越来越急，像喝进去的水现在都已经抵达了膀胱。而来自后穴的水液也将他撑得够呛，他感觉自己像被什么填满了，被撑开的疼痛和诡异的快感交织在一起，让他不自觉地轻轻摇摆臀部，试图依靠用阴茎顶端轻触浴缸表面来获得一些微妙的冰凉快感。

但高文看出了他的想法。他傲慢地下达命令：“不许蹭。”如他所想，兰斯洛特像一只被呵斥的小狗，登时停止了轻微的磨蹭动作。“可是……主人，”他低声说，“我的肚子好涨。”

“哦？”高文说，在兰斯洛特面前蹲下，用手抚摸他浑圆的腹部，不时恶意地按压一下。他每按压一次，就听见兰斯洛特带着愉悦的痛苦呻吟。“是这里涨？”他问，手指不安分地从小腹移到饱胀的阴茎，握住它，又狠狠用拇指擦过顶端，引起奴隶的一阵颤栗。“还是这里涨？”兰斯洛特痛苦地摇着头，似乎要回避这个问题——或者回避高文施加在他身上快感和痛苦的责罚，说：“都、都涨……”

高文没放过他的含糊其辞，他一边用手撸动着兰斯洛特的阴茎，一边用指甲抠挖着马眼，将里头渗出来的液体尽数揩去了，又狠狠地刺进去，像是要刺入尿道一般。“说出来，你是我最卑贱的小母狗对不对？说出来，告诉我。”

兰斯洛特被他玩得几乎崩溃，扒着浴缸边缘的手握不住，双腿打战，不知如何回答。高文游刃有余，握着他的阴茎来回撸弄：“既然是我的狗，那就告诉我哪里不舒服吧？哪里涨，需要我帮你排解出来。”

兰斯洛特不愿意回答，高文就有几百个方法让他说出来。他握着兰斯洛特的阴茎上下撸动，用兰斯洛特最喜欢的方法来回折磨他的性器，又用手去按揉饱胀的囊袋，想要从里面压榨出什么，等到兰斯洛特似乎真的要高潮了，又恶意地用手指箍住根部。趁着兰斯洛特将全部精力都集中在抵御阴茎的快感上时，高文则换手，狠狠地去按他被甘油灌得鼓胀的小腹，在最下端狠狠下压，换得兰斯洛特的悲鸣。

“说出来。”他冷淡地说。兰斯洛特到最后几乎溃不成军了，他难得地哭出来，抽抽噎噎，想要用舌头去舔高文的手指讨好他：“求您了……我好想……我好想……请您让我……”

“好想什么？是哪里好想？”高文说，“我生气了，你最好用小狗自称。”

兰斯洛特沉默了一会儿，高文便变本加厉地折磨他，甚至大有将他折磨到干性高潮的兴致。最后，兰斯洛特崩溃了。

“求求您让我解放出来、求求您……”他哭着开口，“是小狗的阴茎和后穴，求求您了，小狗只会给您用这里，求您不要折磨小狗了……”

高文低头去亲他的耳朵，道：“这才乖，丢出来吧。”他伸手拔出了肛塞。

灌肠的液体在一瞬间涌出，兰斯洛特的胀痛感瞬间由强烈的释放快感取代。他没来得及反应，双眼翻白，舌尖也探出嘴唇外面。那些液体带来的排泄感和快感一起击碎了他的后脑，他被前所未有的高潮袭击——精液一股一股地喷到浴缸上，足足射了好几次，才从马眼处涌出淡黄的尿液。刚才洗好的澡完全没用了，兰斯洛特被自己弄得糟糕极了，到处都是肠液、精液和喷出来的尿液。

“不愧是小狗。”高文说，“连排泄也让你觉得这么爽吗？以后你根本不用做爱了，只需要被我命令着排泄，就能爽到吧？”

兰斯洛特无暇因他的羞辱脸红了，他爽得头皮发麻，舌尖搭在嘴唇外收不回来。高文拍拍他的脸，问：“还听得到吗？”显然是听不到了，过量的快感让他几乎晕过去。高文耐心地等待他高潮的余韵彻底过去，待到完全平息时，兰斯洛特翻着白眼，昏死了过去。

再度醒来时，兰斯洛特发现自己已经被换上了睡衣，被子温暖舒适，包裹着他酸软的四肢。高文坐在他身旁看书，见他醒了，忙收起书本打招呼：“兰斯洛特先生，您还好吗？”兰斯洛特想起自己先前在他手里的表现，耳根滚烫，转过视线。

高文像是明白他会有这样的反应，好笑地用手摸了摸兰斯洛特的额头，轻声安抚。

“没关系，您要知道那只是一种放松的方式，我们是平等的，您不高兴的话，随时都可以离开。记住了吗？”他又说了一遍，“我们是平等的。”


End file.
